Jaune's Epic Harem
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: Luego de dos meses de entrenamiento con Pyrrah, Jaune se da cuenta que lo que siente por ella es algo más que amistad. ¿Pero que pasará cuando todas las chicas se enamoren de este nuevo Jaune?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola a todos. Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace poco y tal vez funcione. La verdad no sé qué esperar de esta historia. Solo espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 1**

Han sido dos meses de vacaciones que la Academia Beacon les dio a sus estudiantes. La mayoría de sus estudiantes decidieron ir a entrenar a diferentes partes de Vale, algunos decidieron viajar, otros decidieron ir a visitar a sus parientes. Pero para el equipo JNPR y RWBY, se les dio por entrenar, y sea juntos o separados. Todo el equipo RWBY había ido a entrenar a las afueras de Vale para poder mejorar su trabajo en equipo combatiendo a los Grimms. Por otra parte el JNPR se separó para poder entrenar, Jaune y Pyrrah entrenaban juntos para poder mejor el control del aura de Jaune y para que se volviera un mejor luchador y un mejor líder, Ren y Nora decidieron ir a ayudar al equipo RWBY a destruir a los Grimms.

En esos dos meses que estuvieron entrenando muchas cosas pasaron, todo el equipo RWBY se había vuelto más experimentado en batallas en equipo y habían creado cantidad de formaciones y ataques, los suficientes para vencer a una gran cantidad de Grimms ellas solas, Ren y Nora se habían vuelto más fuertes mejorando su trabajo en equipo y para sorpresa de todos, Ren había encontrado una forma de despertar la verdadera locura de Nora. En lo que va con Jaune y Pyrrah, ambos se habían hecho mucho más fuertes, sobre todo Jaune, ahora podía hacerle la pare a Pyrrah, algo que jamás vio venir, pero si uno pasa todo el tiempo entrenando con la misma persona durante dos meses era algo inevitable.

Las vacaciones ya estaban llegando a su final, todos se preparaban para su última noche entrenando antes de volver a clases. Solo era cuestión de empacar todo e irse a dormir, habían quedado que un día antes de volver se reunirían todos para poder pasar un tiempo todos juntos. La luna ya estaba en su punto más alto y todos ya se disponían a dormir, pero cierta pequeña líder quiso hacer algo especial.

-¡Levántense todas! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo especial!

Todas se despertaron, inclusive Nora y Ren, pero no les importó lo que estaban haciendo así que volvieron a dormir.

-Hagamos un juramento antes de regresar a Beacon, ¿qué les parece?

-Esa es mi hermanita.

-¿Cómo empezamos? – dijo Blake aun un poco dormida.

-Yo empezaré ya que soy su líder… ¡YO, RUBY ROSE, JURO QUE SERÉ UNA MEJOR LÍDER DE LA QUE YA SOY Y PROMETO SER MUCHO MÁS FUERTE!

-¡YO, WEISS SCHNEE, PROMETO SER UN MEJOR MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO…. Y… DEJAR DE SER TAN FRÍA! – todos se rieron con esto último ya que sabían que era algo casi imposible de pedir.

-¡YO, BLAKE BELLADONA, JURO QUE ENCONTRARÉ UNA FORMA DE DETENER A WHITE FANG Y BUSCAR LA PAZ ENTRE LOS FAUNUS Y LOS HUMANOS!

-¡YO, YANG XIAO LONG, JURO QUE…! – fue interrumpida por un zapato volador de Ren que Nora lanzó para que se cayaran, tanto ella como Ren querían dormir. – juro que seré una mejor hermana y trataré de expresarme mejor… - dijo casi susurrando.

-Woof – ladró Zwei lo cual hizo que todas se rieran.

Mientras tanto, Nora y Ren al estar con todo el equipo Rwby no tenían más opción que dormir cerca de ellas, pero dormían un poco alejados respetando su espacio. Al solo sobrar una tienda, Ren y Nora siempre dormían juntos, pero siempre lo hacían de espaldas.

-Oye, Ren… ¿cómo crees que estén Jaune y Pyrrah?

-Me sorprendería que después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos aún no sean algo más que solo amigos. Sobre todo por Pyrrah, el único que no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos es Jaune.

-Ujm… Ren, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué es?

-¿Puedo… puedo dormir… a tu lado?

-¿Y qué crees que estamos haciendo? Haz lo que quieras. Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Nora.

"Bueno… él dijo que podía hacer lo que quiera… así que…"

Nora se acurrucó junto a Ren y lo abrazó por la espalda. Sintió como Ren saltó un poco por las repentinas acciones de Nora.

-¿Nora?

-Solo… por esta vez…

Ren no tuvo más opción que resignarse y simplemente se quedó dormido mientras sentía como Nora se aferraba más a él. En esos momentos, Nora era la chica más feliz del mundo. No habría nada que podría malograr ese momento. Y así, se quedó dormida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras, Jaune y Pyrrah también se alistaban para dormir, ya que Jaune se había olvidado su infantil pijama antes de salir de vacaciones solo dormía con unos shorts y un polo al igual que Pyrrah, ambos dormían en una cabaña, pero solo había una cama así que Jaune siempre dormía en el suelo y dejaba que Pyrrah durmiera en la cama. Pero esta vez, sería un poco distinto. Jaune resultó herido en uno de sus hombros por culpa de un Grimm que no pudo ver y lo atacó por la espalda, no era nada grave, pero Pyrrah había exagerado un poco las cosas.

-Ya te lo dije, Jaune. Estás herido así que hoy tú dormirás en la cama.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Pyrrah? ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?

Pyrrah se sonrojo un poco porque sabía que Jaune no la dejaría dormir en el suelo y peor aún dejaría que vaya a dormir a otra parte, la única opción que se le podía ocurrir a Pyrrah era dormir al lado de Jaune, pero eso le daba demasiada vergüenza.

-Si… si quieres puedes dormir a mi lado… simplemente me voltearé y dormiremos de espaldas… ¿qué dices?

-Ah… e-estás se-seguro, Ja-jaune…

-¿Estás titubeando? Bueno, al fin y al cabo la cama es demasiado grande así que creo que cabremos los dos sin problemas.

-Tienes razón… entonces…

Pyrrah se subió a la cama y se puso al lado izquierdo de Jaune, ambos se dieron la vuelta y trataron de dormir, sabían que mañana iban a volver a ver a todo su equipo junto con el equipo de Ruby, después de todo irían a pasar un rato juntos. Pasaron un par de horas así y ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

-Pyrrah… ¿estás despierta?

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-Supongo que no tengo ganas de dormir… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Lo mismo digo…

-Pyrrah… quería darte las gracias…

-¿Por?

-Cuando recién entré a Beacon fuiste la única persona que confió en mí. Fuiste la única persona que a pesar de todos los errores que cometía seguías creyendo en mí. Supongo que no estaría donde estoy de no ser por ti. Gracias a ti soy la persona que soy ahora, un mejor líder… y un mejor amigo…

-No puedes darme todo el crédito… tú también hiciste tu parte… digamos que yo solo te di un pequeño empujón…

-Aunque sea así… solo quiero que sepas que de verdad aprecio todo lo que hiciste por mí… si necesitas alguna vez algo, no dudes en pedírmelo…

Jaune sintió como unas manos lo abrazaban por la espalda y poco a poco sentía como Pyrrah se aferraba más a su cuerpo. Podía sentir como el calor que ella emitía se apoderaba de su espalda.

-Ahh… ¿Pyrrah… qué…?

-Déjame dormir así… eso es lo que pido…

-Bueno… si eso es lo que quieres…

Jaune se volteó lentamente de tal manera que estaba cara a cara con Pyrrah, vio como sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve color rojo. Jaune sonrió un poco y la abrazó a Pyrrah, ella solo correspondió el abrazo y apegó su cabeza al pecho de Jaune.

-Solo por esta vez, Pyrrah… no quisiera que – Pyrrah no quería escuchar hablar a Jaune así que lo cortó rápidamente con un beso que lo tomó a Jaune por sorpresa, pero dentro de poco correspondió el beso apegando su cuerpo más al de ella.

Luego de un par de minutos, ambos rompieron el beso por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos aun tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ambos estaban realmente avergonzados, eso no estaba en los planes de Pyrrah y Jaune aún no sabía si lo que sentía por Pyrrah era amor o simplemente una admiración que le tiene.

-Pyrrah… yo…

-Lo siento… me dejé llevar un poco… no debí haber hecho eso…

Pyrrah intentó romper el abrazo, pero eso solo hizo que Jaune la abrazara más fuerte que antes. Pyrrah no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

-Di-dijiste que querías dormir así… y un Arc nunca rompe su promesa… así que… hoy dormiré así contigo…

-Jaune…

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en ese abrazo, ambos sabían que lo que habían experimentado en ese entonces solo sucedería ahí y no le dirían nada a los demás. La noche pasó y amaneció más pronto de lo esperado. Ambos equipos hicieron su rumbo hacia una cafetería cerca de la academia Beacon.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Ren y Nora, al parecer todo el equipo RWBY se había quedado dormido, los dos pasaron y ordenaron el desayuno de todos. Se dieron con una gran sorpresa al ver a Coco y Velvet con trajes de maid, al parecer ambas trabajaban en esa cafetería.

-Sé que no debo preguntar esto, pero… ¿tanto van a comer? – dijo Coco mientras servía los platos.

-No, también vendrán Pyrrah, Jaune y el equipo RWBY. – dijo Ren de la forma más tranquila posible.

-¡Cierto, una mujer no puede descuidar su figura!

-Bueno, háganme saber si necesitan algo más, haré que Velvet les traiga lo que falta.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Jaune y Pyrrah, la llegada de ambos hizo que Nora corriera y los abrazara a los dos, después de todo no los había visto en dos meses enteros.

-¡Pyrrah, Jauney! ¡¿Cómo han estado?!

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, Nora. – dijo Pyrrah de forma tranquila mientras Nora saltaba en frente de ella. Mientras Ren y Jaune se saludaron.

-Y bien, ¿cómo está nuestro líder?

-Excelente, esta vez no les seré ninguna carga. En estos dos meses he podido igualar a Pyrrah en combate.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Ren y Nora exclamaron al oír esto haciendo que todo el café los viera.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Es imposible que en tan solo dos meses-

-Es verdad, odio admitirlo, pero si sigue así podría vencerme.

Ren y Nora se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero su sorpresa fue reemplazada por la llegada del equipo RWBY. Como siempre tan animadas como siempre. Todas y cada una con sus respectivos equipajes. Todos se saludaron y se sentaron a tomar sus respectivos desayunos. El trabajo más duro se lo llevó Velvet ya que Yang y Ruby repitieron su plato como unas cinco veces y Coco estaba ocupada atendiendo a otros clientes así que no pudo ayudar a su pequeña amiga. Pasaron un par de horas más y se fueron de la cafetería. Ya en camino a casa, Jaune se dio cuenta que había dejado su dispositivo en la cafetería así que fue rápidamente a buscarlo. Cuando volvió, vio a Velvet y a Coco husmeando en él.

-Hey, no deberían ver eso, es mío.

-Ah, lo siento, Arc, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber qué guardaba un chico en su dispositivo, pero al parecer eres algo aburrido.

-Coco, no entiendo cómo puedes decir si fuiste tú la que dijo que deberíamos-

-¡Cállate, Velvet!

-Ehm, bueno, chicas… ¿me podrían regresar mi dispositivo? Lo necesito para más tarde. – Coco le devolvió el dispositivo y Jaune partió hacia la salida, pero antes de salir de la cafetería se volteó a ver a las chicas - ¡Realmente se ven hermosas en esos trajes!

Coco y Velvet se sonrojaron al oír lo que les dijo Jaune, era la primera vez que alguien les decía que se veían lindas. A Velvet todos la juzgaban por ser un Faunus y tener esas orejas de conejo y a Coco, siempre la reían una chica un poco ruda, pero para nada linda. Ese halago hizo que ambas se sonrojaran tanto que un tomate sentiría envidia. Salió corriendo de la cafetería para poder darles el alcance a los demás.

-Eso fue rápido, líder.

-Sí… aun trabajo en mi velocidad… - dijo Jaune un poco agotado.

-Voy que al menos has mejorado en algo. En mi opinión pienso que hubiera sido un desperdicio el que Pyrrah hubiera ido a entrenar contigo si no podías siquiera mejorar un poco.

-Yo… también te extrañé, Weiss.

-¡To-to-tonto! ¡¿Quién dijo que te extrañe?!

-Vamos, Weiss, todos extrañamos a Jaune, ¿verdad? – dijo Ruby tratando de animar a Jaune a lo que todas respondieron asintiendo la cabeza.

-Gracias, chicas, pero… ahora soy otro Jaune Arc, más vale que tengan cuidado.

-¡Es cierto! Según Pyrrah, Jaune puede darle la pare en un mano a mano.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – todo el equipo RWBY gritó.

-No sé por qué todos se sorprenden tanto. Yo sabía que Jaune tenía un gran potencial, todo lo que necesitaba era un pequeño empujón.

-No seas tan modesta, Pyrrah. De no haber sido por ti, nunca hubiera podido ser mejor.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de halagos y regresemos de una vez. Quiero desempacar todo antes que comiencen las clases. – dijo Yang.

Todos continuaron su camino hacia la academia Beacon donde sus antiguos cuartos los esperaban y ahora era el momento de desempacar. Mientras, el equipo RWBY, tenía ciertas conversaciones…

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinan de Jaune? Se nota que ha cambiado bastante – comenzó Yang.

-Así parece, hermana. Pero… siento que hay algo más… algo como…

-¿Como que le pagó a todo su equipo para que dijeran eso? Por favor, ¿de verdad creen que Jaune se haya vuelto tan fuerte que le puede hacer frente a Pyrrah? Pues yo no lo creo – dijo Weiss.

-Vamos, Weiss, al menos dale una oportunidad de probarlo. Aunque tengo que admitir que si se veía diferente, algo… intelectual… tal vez despertó su amor por la literatura… debería hablar con él sobre – Blake se levantaba para ir a hablar con Jaune, pero Yang la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, minina?

-Yo… solo iba… a ver si Jaune-

-¡Aha! Admítelo… has despertado un interés por Jaune, ¿verdad?

-Yo…

-¡¿Es eso cierto, Blake?! Yo… como su líder… creo que… debería ser yo quien hablase con él ya que ambos somos líderes y-

-¡Tú no te vas a niguna parte, hermanita!

-Bueno, en vista que todos se están peleando, haré una salida ya que siento que este cuerpo se convertirá en un campo de batalla y-

-¿Y a dónde vas tú, Weiss? – dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Bueno… ya saben… hace calor… así que… quería ir a caminar un rato y…

-¡NO NOS PUEDES ENGAÑAR, WEISS!

Y así empezó una batalla en uno de los cuartos de Beacon; mientras, Ren y Nora estaban tranquilamente desempacando sus cosas. Al parecer no habían cambiado en nada los cuartos, ni siquiera habían movido las cosas, solo les habían dado una limpieza de cuarto.

-No es justo, Ren. ¿Por qué los demás se pueden divertir y nosotros no?

-Sabes cómo son ellas, Nora. Siempre gritando y peleando para resolver las cosas. Me pregunto sobre qué estarán peleando esta vez.

-Debe de ser algo trivial, por cierto… ¿has visto a Jaune y a Pyrrah?

-Dijeron algo sobre ir a revisar unas cosas antes de desempacar… deben de ser los horarios. En fin, ya no deberían tardar en volver.

En alguna parte de Beacon, Jaune y Pyrrah estaban un tanto ocupados. Luego de aquella noche, Jaune había decidido declarársele a Pyrrah, solo que no encontraba la manera correcta de decirlo, por eso decidió que sería mejor si salen a caminar un rato.

-No han cambiado en nada, ¿verdad?

-Ah, espero que sea así siempre.

-Pyrrah… sobre lo de anoche…

-Lo siento… en serio no era mi intención besarte… bueno, sí, pero…

-¿Puedo… abrazarte…?

-Claro…

Jaune abrazó a Pyrrah tiernamente, realmente hubiera querido que aquel momento en el cual la besó hubiera durado más. Pero la verdad es que aún no estaba listo para declararle lo que sentía, necesitaba más tiempo.

-Oye, Jaune…

-Dime…

-Creo que… se está haciendo tarde… deberíamos volver ya… Ren y Nora-

-Ellos saben cuidarse solos… solo… quiero abrazarte un poco más…

Pyrrah correspondió el abrazó y pegó su cuerpo más al de él. Luego de un par de minutos, ambos volvieron a su dormitorio y se dieron una gran sorpresa al ver a todo el equipo RWBY tratando de escuchar a través de su puerta.

-Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo?

Todas se voltearon rápidamente al que Jaune estaba parado justo en frente de ellas buscando una explicación. Ruby actuó rápido y le dio una señal para que haga silencio y que tratara de oír lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Mmmhhhmmmm… más fuerte, Ren… aaaaahhhhmmmm

La cara de Jaune se tornó automáticamente roja y Pyrrah también trató de oír, pero ella no fue tan sutil como Jaune, así que de una sola patada tumbó la puerta.

-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!...¿Eh?

Se encontraron con Nora dándole la espalda a Ren quien le estaba haciendo un par de masajes. Era duro de admitir, pero Ren tenía manos de masajista profesional. Al ver a todo el mundo conmocionado afuera de su cuarto, Ren simplemente se paró.

-Son unos malpensados, todos ustedes.

Todos simplemente se agarraron la nuca y trataron de sonreír, muy al estilo Jaune. Luego de eso, el equipo se preparaba para dormir, ya que el próximo día comenzarían las clases otra vez.

"Esta vez les demostraré a todos lo mucho que he cambiado. No solo a mi equipo, sino a todos en la academia Beacon. Ahora verán de lo que está hecho un Arc."

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1**

**N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Si dejan un review sería de gran ayuda ya que no sé si estoy contando bien la historia o no. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Saludos para RavenMore, jamás pensé que ahora serías tú quien leyera una de mis historias ~w~. En fin, empecemos con el harem.**

**Capítulo 2**

Amanecía en Beacon, todos se preparaban para ir a clases, todos ya estaban listos para partir hacia clases. Todos se encontraban ya en dirección a clases, todos menos cierto rubio que se quedó dormido. Todo su equipo ya estaba despierto y listo para ir a clases, pero Jaune ni siquiera habría los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo despertamos?

-Rompamos sus piernas y despertará por el dolor.

-Creo que estás exagerando, Nora. Debería haber una forma más sencilla, ¿alguna idea, Pyrrah?

-No se me ocurre nada, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos entrenando nunca lo había visto dormir tanto.

Sin previo aviso, entró todo el equipo RWBY al cuarto de sus compañeros y se sorprendieron al ver a Jaune aún dormido.

-¿Quién lo mató? –dijo Weiss.

-¿Tal vez alguna droga? – preguntó Blake.

-Creo que tal vez tuvo una noche agitada, ¿no es así, Pyrrah? – molestó Yang.

-¿A qué te refieres con una noche agitada, Yang? ¿Estuvieron entrenando hasta tan tarde?

-Lo siento, hermanita. Luego te explicaré.

-Ya intentamos llamarlo y hasta le gritamos, pero no se despierta. – aclaró Ren.

-¡Yo digo que le rompamos las piernas!

-¡Nada de eso, Nora! ¡Ya lo hablamos!

-Pyrrah, aburrida. Bueno, Ren y yo nos adelantamos, ustedes decidan cómo despertarlo.

-Pero yo – Nora lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto dejando al resto de las chicas aun preguntándose cómo podrían despertar a Jaune.

Ya faltaban solo veinte minutos hasta que comience la primera clase. Tendrían que actuar rápido. Y lo peor de todo era que no encontraban la manera de poder despertar a Jaune sin romperle algún hueso.

-Ya lo sé. En los cuentos que Yang me contaba cuando era pequeña, siempre decía que solo el beso de un príncipe o de un héroe puede romper el hechizo de un sueño. ¿Qué tal si lo beso para ver si despierta?

-¡Espera, Ruby! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? En todo caso sería yo; después de todo, la compañía de mi padre me hace, técnicamente, una princesa. En otras palabras, soy la indicada para despertarlo con un beso.

-Eso tampoco te hace la indicada, Weiss. Pienso que debería ser yo, al fin y al cabo, ambos somos rubios. Se nos vería muy bien juntos.

-Sin ofender, Yang, pero no dicen que las rubias son algo tontas. En el mejor de los casos debería ser yo la que lo despierte. Créanme, cuando estaba en White Fang me enseñaron cómo despertar a los miembros dormilones. Solo necesito un poco de privacidad… y que se pongan tampones en los oídos y – Yang golpeó en la cabeza a Blake - ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-¡Me llamaste tonta, minina!

-Al menos no soy una tonta que solo alardea por tener los pechos grandes.

-¡Atrévete a decir eso otra vez y - !

-¡Ya basta! – gritó Pyrrah ya cansada de todo el escándalo – Soy la compañera de Jaune y creo que si alguien tiene que despertarlo, esa debo ser yo. Ni siquiera sé que están haciendo ustedes aquí.

Todas asintieron, no querían admitirlo, pero Pyrrah tenía toda la razón. Esta vez tendrían que aceptar la derrota. Vive para luchar otro día. Todas se fueron del cuarto dejando solos a Pyrrah y a Jaune. Este aun no despertaba y ya solo faltaba 15 minutos para que comiencen las clases.

"Tal vez Ruby tenga razón… Si lo beso tal vez despierte, pero… ¿estaría bien? Bueno, esa vez que nos besamos fue por cosa del momento, pero esto… ¡ah, rayos! ¡¿qué se supone que deba hacer?!"

-Miren, Velvet, al parecer alguien tiene problemas para despertarse. Buenas, Nikos, ¿alguien se divirtió anoche?

-No deberías hablar así, Coco. Tal vez tuvo una mala noche y por eso no pudo dormir nada.

-Coco, Velvet, buenas. ¿Por casualidad saben cómo despertar a alguien?

-¿Intentaste gritarle, mojarlo con algo de agua, evitar que respire?

-¿intentaste despertarlo besándolo como lo hace un héroe con su princesa?

-Estás bromenado, ¿verdad, Velvet? Esas cosas nunca funcionan, solo son cuentos de hadas. – dijo Coco algo indignada por la poca madurez de su compañera – Si no me crees, te lo demostraré de una vez por todas.

Sin aviso alguno, Coco se abalanzó sobre el durmiente Jaune y lo besó en frente de Velvet y Pyrrah, la cual no pudo evitar sentir celos ya que esa era su idea. Cuando acabó el beso Jaune aún no despertaba, lo cual probó prácticamente que eso de despertar a alguien besándolo no sirve.

-¡Coco!

-Te lo dije, Velvet. Cosas como esas no sirven, solo son cuentos de hadas. Bueno, se nos hace tarde, nos vamos. Haznos saber si Arc llega a despertar, deberías mojarlo con un poco de agua, solo es un consejo.

-Espera, Coco, yo también quería – Coco sacó a Velvet de la habitación a la fuerza mientras cada una se dirigían a sus clases.

Pyrrah se tomó su tiempo para pensar cuidadosamente la situación. Ya había intentado gritarle e incluso lo tiró de la cama sin éxito alguno. Así que fue rápidamente al baño de su cuarto y sacó un vaso con agua el cual dejó caer su contenido sobre la cabeza de Jaune. Fracaso. Hora de pasar al plan B.

"Tal vez si hago presión sobre su cuerpo y le cubro la boca y la nariz se despierte más rápido."

Y así fue, Pyrrah se colocó encima de Jaune, haciendo presión sobre todo su cuerpo. Una vez se posicionó adecuadamente cubrió su nariz y su boca impidiendo el paso del aire. Al principio no surgió ningún efecto, pero a los pocos segundos sintió como el cuerpo de Jaune buscaba desesperadamente aire y espero hasta que abriera los ojos. Una vez abiertos quitó su mano lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que se asfixiara. Pero lamentablemente se levantó de golpe por la falta de aire que le tiró un cabezazo a Pyrrah por accidente quedándose de nuevo dormido, pero esta vez Pyrrah lo acompañaba en sueños ya que el cabeza la había dejado inconsciente también.

Así pasaron las horas y las clases ya habían terminado para todos. Ren y Nora se encontraban camino hacia su dormitorio, Nora estaba comiendo un par de galletas que Ruby le invitó mientras que Ren tomaba un poco de café. Cuando entraron al cuarto se dieron cuenta que Pyrrah estaba echada encima de Jaune y los dos estaban durmiendo.

-¡R-Ren! ¡¿Q-Q-Qué pasó con ellos?! ¡¿D-D-Dónde está s-s-su decencia?!

-Estoy seguro que solo se quedó dormido luego de varios intentos fallidos de despertarlo. Solamente dejemos que sigan durmiendo.

-P-P-Pero…

-Nos vamos, Nora.

-Está bien…

Y así partieron sus compañeros de equipo para poder dejar que durmieran plácidamente. Pasaron un par de minutos para que Jaune se despertara, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Pyrrah durmiendo encima de él. Acto seguido, se levantó bruscamente por la sorpresa haciendo que Pyrrah se cayera de la cama junto con él.

-¡Jaune, despertaste!

-E-e-espera, Pyrrah. ¿Qué hacías encima de mí?

-Ah… no te despertabas así que hice presión en tu cuerpo para dificultar tu respiración y así despertarte, pero reaccionaste mal y me diste un cabezazo y…

-¿Y…?

-¡Las clases!

Ambos miraron el reloj de pared al mismo tiempo solo para darse cuenta que ya habían acabado las clases hace más de treinta minutos. Ambos dejaron salir un pequeño suspiro, el primer día de clases y ambos habían faltado.

-Entonces… ¿quieres desayunar? Digo, ¿almorzar?

-Por favor.

Pyrrah le dio un poco de espacio a Jaune para que se cambiara y así poder salir a comer. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería vieron que todos ya estaban comiendo y como siempre había dos asientos vacíos para ellos. Sonrieron y fueron a sentarse con el resto de sus amigos.

-Hola a todos. Lamento no poder haber ido hoy a clases.

-Dormías como un bebé – comentó Ren – me alegra tenerte de vuelta entre los vivos.

-Cierto, intentamos de todo para despertarte – dijo Nora.

-¡Hey, mi equipo también ayudó! Es mi deber como líder de un equipo velar por todos, incluso los que no son de mi equipo.

-Por cierto, Jaune. ¿Estás resfriado o algo? ¿No pudiste dormir? – preguntó Weiss un poco preocupada.

-Entonces… fue una noche alocada – dijo Yang mientras lo codeaba a Jaune y le guiñaba un ojo – para la próxima es mi turno hehe.

-A decir verdad… lo que sucedió fue que… - todo el mundo se acercó para poder escuchar la razón de ese hechizo de sueño que cayó sobre Jaune – ayer estaba tan emocionado por la vuelta a clases que no podía dormir; así que, tomé una pastilla para dormir, pero como no sentí el efecto decidí tomarme otras cuatro más… creo que me sobrepasé un poco – terminó de contar mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Todos se dieron un facepalm tan fuerte que sin duda alguna les dejaría alguna marca en la frente un tiempo. Luego de eso, todos empezaron a reír, después de todo aún seguía siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. Comieron, rieron y conversaron un rato más antes de volver a sus cuartos a hacer las tareas que les habían dejado. Nora y Ren les dieron a Pyrrah y Jaune una copia de la tarea de hoy. La tarea consistía en idear un plan de ataque y un plan de defensa contra una oleada de Grimms. La tarea debía ser hecha en parejas, en otras palabras, debería haber dos personas encargadas del plan de defensa y otras dos personas encargadas del plan de ataque. Los encargados del plan de defensa eran Ren y Nora, así que les dejaron el ataque a Pyrrah y a Jaune.

-¿Seguro de poder idear una estrategia, capitán?

-No te preocupes, Ren. Pyrrah y yo hemos entrenado lo suficiente para poder lidear con un par de oleadas, siempre y cuando los tengamos a ustedes cubriéndonos las espaldas estaremos bien.

-No es justo, Ren. Yo quería estar atacando a esos Grimms. ¿Por qué tenemos que dejarles la diversión solo a ellos?

-Vamos, Nora. Tenemos que dejar que nuestro capitán demuestre lo mucho que ha mejorado. Después de todo, la próxima semana iremos a las afueras de la ciudad para poner en práctica estos planes.

-Gracias, Ren.

Ambos siguieron trabajando ideando los planes y comparándolos para evitar cualquier fallo. Esto solo les tomó un par de horas. Ya tenían los planes listos, era perfecto. No había ninguna falla. Una vez guardaron sus planes en sus dispositivos, escucharon un gran estruendo y gritos viniendo del cuarto del frente, era el equipo RWBY.

-Vamos a ver qué locuras hacen, Ren. Esto deberá ser divertido.

-Tú mandas, capitán.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y tocaron la puerta del frente, como nadie contestaba y aún se seguían escuchando los gritos, abrieron la puerta y las encontraron a las cuatro peleando con sus armas, pero se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que vieron a Jaune y a Ren parados en la puerta, solo Zwei se había acercado para olfatearlos a ambos.

-Hola, pequeñín.

-¡Jaune! – las cuatro gritaron cuando lo vieron.

-También estoy aquí, ¿saben?

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. A mí me pareció un poco corto, pero lo hago porque el siguiente capítulo será un poco largo. Saludos y hasta la próxima, bye bi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Saludos mis estimados lectores. Gracias por los reviews a todos y a todas. Significan mucho para mí y la verdad me alegra que les haya gustado la historia. Solo por decir, ¿alguien ha jugado FF7? Estoy empezando a jugarlo en un emulador y la verdad quiero que me digan si de verdad vale la pena jugarlo. Bueno, sigamos con Jaune.**

**Capítulo 3**

-Entonces, ¿todo ese alboroto porque las cuatro quieren estar en el plan de ataque? No veo porque tanta pelea.

-Ren tiene razón, deberían hacer algo al respecto, chicas. No pueden todas estar en el ataque, ¿qué sucede si algún Grimm se escapa y ataca a los otros equipos o entra a la ciudad? Deberían tener en cuenta en eso.

-Rayos, Jauney, tienes razón. Deberíamos tener más cuidado. Después de todo eres un gran estratega, no me sorprendería que nos dieras algún método para hacer esto más sencillo. – dijo sarcásticamente Yang.

-En realidad… ya tenía algo en mente para ustedes. – dijo Jaune rascándose la nuca.

-¡¿En serio?! – gritaron todas sorprendidas.

-¿Qué esperaban? Después de todo es nuestro capitán.

-Entonces… ¿qué pensaste para nosotras, Jaune? – preguntó Ruby.

-Tomando en cuenta todas sus habilidades y sus formas de luchas, se pueden hacer dos tipos distintos de formaciones. En ambas cada una participa tanto en el ataque como en la defensa, así que no se tienen que quejar por estar en el ataque o en la defensa.

-Al parecer Jauney pensó en todo, bien hecho.

-El chico tiene sus habilidades, es todo un misterio. – comentó Blake.

-Bueno, gracias chicas. En fin, como decía, los planes son los siguientes. Teniendo en cuenta la habilidad de acumular energía cada vez que recibe un golpe, sería algo indispensable que Yang estuviera en el plan de ataque, lo mismo se puede decir de Blake, con los Dust necesarios, podría volverse una verdadera arma para retener a los Grimms en la primera línea de ataque. Mientras tanto, la velocidad de Ruby puede servir para aniquilar a cualquier Grimm que se les escape a Yang o Blake. Weiss, debido a que su fuerte es el uso de Dust, es esencial que esté a la defensiva.

-Entonces, sí o sí, estaré en la defensa, ¿no?

-La verdad es que… no quisiera que te pasara nada malo mientras estás alla afuera… - dijo Jaune mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Q-qué e-e-estás diciendo? Yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

-¿Y qué hay del otro plan, Jaune?

-Ah, sí. Gracias por recordármelo, Ruby. El otro plan es que Ruby y Yang estén en el ataque mientras que Blake y Weiss estén en la defensa, estoy seguro que cualquiera de los planes debería funcionar sin ningún problema.

-Claro, si lo piensas bien, cualquiera de los planes funciona correctamente. Tengo que admitir que tenías ese talento escondido, Jaune Arc.

-Vamos, Blake, no hay que ser tan formal.

-Jauney tiene razón, de no haber sido por él seguiríamos peleando por esta estúpida tarea.

-No es nada, en serio. Bueno, creo que Ren y yo ya nos vamos, cuídense chichas y… no hagan tanto ruido, por favor.

-Adiós, Jaune. – todas dijeron al unísono y Zwei ladró.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y suspiraron hondamente antes de entrar a su cuarto. Cuando entraron, encontraron una nota. "Salimos a comprar harina para hacer panqueques, volveremos tan pronto podamos. Pyrrah y Nora."

-Bueno, supongo que solo seremos tú y yo, Ren.

-Así lo creo.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas camas y simplemente se pusieron a hacer nada. Ren limpiaba y calibraba sus pistolas mientras que Jaune replegaba y expandía su escudo como jugando con este.

-Oye, Jaune, ¿te has dado cuenta que últimamente las chicas andan tras de ti?

-¿Eh, a qué te refieres?

-Toma por ejemplo el caso del equipo RWBY, nadie se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí. Solo se preocuparon por tu presencia, ¿no crees que es algo extraño? Incluso esa chica de hielo tartamudeo cuando le dijiste que te preocupabas por ella.

-No lo sé, Ren. Supongo que simplemente ya no me consideran el chico débil de la academia como lo hacían hace un par de meses.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y cómo vas con Pyrrah?

Jaune se atoró con su propia saliva que empezó a toser fuertemente. Ren lo ayudó inmediatamente y empezó a golpear su espalda. Justo en esos momentos, Nora y Pyrrah llegaban con la harina para hacer los panqueques y vieron a Ren tratando de ayudar a Jaune. Lo bueno fue que Jaune pudo recuperarse de ese ataque.

-¿Qué te pasó, Jaune? – preguntó Pyrrah preocupada.

-Nada, solo me atoré con mi saliva. No es nada de qué preocuparse.

-Dios, Jaune, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

-Pst pst (creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos, Nora).

-Pst pst pst (¿estás seguro, Ren? Yo acabo de llegar y quiero descansar un poco).

-Pst (no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí). Bueno chicos, creo que olvidé algo en mi armario. ¿Me acompañas, Nora?

-¡Claro!

Otra vez, Jaune y Pyrrah eran dejados a solas. Como siempre, el incómodo silencio invadió el cuarto del equipo JNPR.

-Y… ¿ayudaste a Ruby y a las demás?

-Sí, bueno… no fue la gran cosa…

-Deben de haberse sentido privilegiadas de tener a un gran estratega como tú dándoles consejos.

-No es para tanto, después de todo solo les dije lo obvio. Solo que a veces no puedes ver algo que está frente a tus narices.

Jaune había hablado sin pensarlo, una vez terminó su oración se dio cuenta que estaba de sí mismo y sobre su relación con Pyrrah. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero aun así no era lo suficientemente valiente para confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Jaune, quisiera saber si… aún… sientes algo por… Weiss…

-¿Weiss? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya sabes… antes de irnos de vacaciones me dijiste que te harías más fuerte para protegerla… no es que me acuerde exactamente de lo que dijiste en ese momento o algo por el estilo…

-La verdad es que… hay alguien a quien no me puedo quitar de la cabeza…

-Debe de ser una buena chica… me gustaría conocerla algún día…

Jaune se acerca a ella para posar sus manos sobre sus hombros y así poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. Las mejillas de ambos empezaba a tornarse de un ligero color rojizo, la respiración de Jaune se hacía un poco pesada y Pyrrah podía darse cuenta de eso. Jaune reunió todo el coraje que pudo en esos momentos y abrió su boca.

-¡Pyrrah, yo-¡

-¡YA LLEGAMOS! – gritó Nora al entrar abruptamente al cuarto dejando a los dos completamente paralizados por la gran sorpresa que Nora les dio – Lo siento, chicos, no sabía que estaban… sigan en lo suyo…

Tanto Pyrrah como Jaune aún seguían en shock, Nora algunas veces podía ser algo inesperada, pero eso fue el colmo. Pyrrah pudo reaccionar antes que Jaune y posó su mano sobre la de él, esto hizo que Jaune saliera del trance y sonriera nerviosamente.

-Jaune, la verdad es que yo – Zwei entró corriendo a su cuarto y se abalanzó sobre Jaune haciendo que cayera y con él Pyrrah encima de él. De nuevo se encontraban en una posición un tanto prometedora.

-¡Zwei, no! ¡Zwei malo! ¿Estás bien, Ja…? ¡Jaune! – Pyrrah recién se había percatado que el rostro de Jaune estaba atrapado entre sus pechos. Justo en ese momento, todo el equipo RWBY entró al cuarto buscando a Zwei.

-Lo siento, chicos, Zwei se escapó y… ¡¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a Jaune, Pyrrah?! – gritó Ruby.

-Yo no hice na-nada… Zwei entró y –

-¡No culpes al cachorro! Él es una cosita adorable y no puede hacer que dos personas terminen así. – comentó Weiss.

-Pero si él vino y –

-No hay excusas esta vez Pyrrah Nikos, acéptalo… simplemente tenías ganas de – Yang golpeó a Blake en la cabeza porque no quería que su hermanita se pervirtiera – mejor no digo nada.

-Un momento… - interrumpió Yang – no escucho que Jaune se queje ni nada.

Pyrrah se levantó para poder ver a Jaune y lo único que vio es que estaba desmayado y tenía un poco de sangre en la nariz. Tal parece que no recibió suficiente oxígeno al estar atrapado ahí y el nosebleed ya era más que obvio.

-¡Jaune! ¡Jaune! ¡Despierta, Jaune! – gritaba Pyrrah mientras sacudía a Jaune para que se despertara, pero él estado en un estado de felicidad e inconciencia.

-Bien hecho, Pyrrah. ¡Lo noqueaste!

-¡Sabes muy bien que no fue mi intención, Yang! ¡Todo es culpa de ese cachorro! – dijo mientras señalaba a Zwei que solo movía su cabeza a un lado tratando de entender qué tanto era lo que estaban gritando.

-Sabes que no puedes culpar al cachorro, Pyrrah – dijo Weiss mientras cargaba a Zwei en sus brazos – él solamente se escapó de nuestra habitación y no puede usarlo de excusa para hacer lo que quieres con Jaune mientras estén los dos solos.

-Saben que, me rindo, imagínense lo que usedes quieran, solo Jaune y yo sabemos lo que realmente pasó. Si quieren cuando despierte pueden preguntárselo ustedes mismas.

-Suena bien para mí, hablaremos con él mañana. Nos vamos, chicas, es una orden de su líder.

Al mismo tiempo que ellas salían, Ren y Nora entraron y vieron a Jaune tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

-Por favor, dime que no se tomó otra vez las pastillas para dormir – dijo Ren mientras colocaba la yema de sus dedos sobre sus ojos como quien quiere pensar bien las cosas.

-¿Le rompemos las piernas?

-¡NO! – gritaron los otros dos miembros del equipo.

-Entonces, dejémoslo así hasta que despierte. Yo iré a hacer mis panqueques, ¿alguien va a querer un poco? – Ren y Pyrrah levantaron la mano - ¡Salen panqueques para tres!

Una vez Nora empezó a preparar los panqueques, Ren y Pyrrah ya habían puesto a su líder recostado en su cama y esperaban a que despertara. Ren seguía calibrando sus armas y trataba de ver si podía poner otras cosas en su manga para poder hacer trucos de magia. Pyrrah simplemente veía como Jaune dormía tranquilamente. Ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde, el reloj ya indicaba que dentro de poco serían las nueve de la noche.

-Es gracioso, nuestro líder se ha pasado casi todo el día durmiendo.

-*risas* Tienes razón, Ren. Resultó que Jaune era un dormilón. Por cierto, ¿de qué estaban hablando cuando Nora y yo llegamos?

-Ah, eso… cosas de hombres.

-Vamos, Ren, dime. No se lo diré a Jaune, sabes que se guardar muy bien un secreto. Dime, ¿sí?

-Agh, está bien. Pero tú no lo oíste de mí – Pyrrah asintió con la cabeza – estábamos conversando sobre cómo ahora las chicas persiguen a Jaune, luego le pregunté por ti y empezó a toser como si se hubiera atorado con algo, fue en esos momentos cuando ustedes llegaron.

-Ese Jaune, qué tierno de su parte que piense en mí.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Pyrrah? ¿Vas a decirle a Jaune sobre lo que sientes por él? Deberías darte prisa, tienes a todo un equipo que te está haciendo la competencia.

-No solo ellas, Coco y Velvet también. *suspiro*

-¡¿Ellas también?!... Se nota que Jaune es un verdadero Casanova, *riisas*, debería aprender algo de él. *risas*

-¿Y tú qué me dices de Nora? ¿Cómo terminaron estando juntos?

-Uhm… de hecho… no estamos juntos juntos en ese sentido… - dijo Nora qué se asomaba desde la cocina.

-¿Los panqueques? – preguntó Ren.

-¡Ya casi!

-Bueno, solo digo que deberías hacer algo, Pyrrah. ¿Quién sabe qué otras competencias puedas tener?

-Odio cuando tienes razón Ren – dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama suspirando profundamente.

-¡Ya están! – salía Nora de la cocina con tres platos de panqueques para cada uno.

Todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente sus panqueques y así pasó el tiempo. La noche cayó y ya todos se disponían para ir a dormir. Todos se fueron a dormir, ya eran casi las once de la noche. Pyrrah vio por última vez a Jaune antes de echarse a dormir. Todos durmieron con tranquilidad. Ya era medianoche. Jaune empezaba a reaccionar luego de haberse desmayado por falta de oxígeno. Despierta y ve que todo el cuarto está a oscuras y todos los demás están descansando. Jaune se acerca a la cama de Pyrrah y le susurra al oído.

-Perdón por todos los problemas de hoy… descansa…

Pyrrah no reaccionó, solo Jaune sonrió al verla descansar profundamente. Quiso volver a dormir, pero no pudo. Técnicamente hablando todo el día se la había pasado durmiendo. Tenía ganas de derrochar energía así que fue a la azotea de la academia para poder despejar su mente, quería volver a ver ese cielo estrellado y sentir la brisa de la noche.

Subió las escaleras hacia la azotea, las estrellas podían ser vistas con claridad esa noche, la luna que estaba a la mitad daba un toque de película, mientras que la brisa de la noche era refrescante. Cuando giró su mirada para buscar un lugar en donde poder recostarse para poder apreciar mejor las estrellas, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo esa noche. Una figura se podía ver a lo lejos, sentada al borde de la azotea viendo las estrellas. Al principio no sabía quién era, pero unas particulares orejas la delataron. Jaune se acercó a la figura.

-Me sorprende verte acá arriba, Velvet.

-¡Ja-ja-jaune! ¿Qué e-e-e-estás haciendo a-a-a-acá?

-Eh, no podía dormir. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Coco está entrenando con Fox, Yatsuhashi-san está estudiando para un examen y me pidió que hiciera silencio. Preferí salir del cuarto para no molestarlo, después de todo siempre me está cuidando.

-Mm, debes de ser muy importante para él para que siempre esté pendiente de ti.

-No, no es eso. Todos me ven como una pequeña y es por eso que todos me cuidan, sobretodo Coco.

-Yo no diría que te ven como una pequeña. Es como… te ven tan adorable que es casi imposible pensar que puedes tener misiones que los de primer año no pueden.

-No me veo lo suficientemente capaz, ¿verdad? Coco siempre me dice que debería tener más fe en mí misma y ser más valiente.

-Coco tiene razón. Yo antes pensaba igual que tú. Desde pequeño siempre quise ser un héroe, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para serlo. Pero… gracias al apoyo de todos soy la persona que soy ahora – Jaune se detiene para mirarla a los ojos fijamente – Estoy seguto que serás una estupenda Cazadora.

-Gra-gracias, Jaune.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Pu-puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ahm, claro.

-¿Siempre eres tan amable con las chicas?

-Crecí con siete hermanas, aprendí muchas cosas de ellas. Ahora que lo pienso, solía conversar así con una de mis hermanas. Siempre nos sentábamos en la azotea para poder ver las estrellas y conversar sobre nuestros problemas.

-Debes de extrañarlas.

-Un poco… ¿qué hay de ti?

-La verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos. Al ser un Faunus, la sociedad tiende a rechazarte. Pero de alguna manera, me las arreglé para estar con mi equipo que me aceptan tal como soy.

-Uno nunca está solo en esta vida. Y… para mí, no existe la diferencia entre humanos y Faunus. Es decir, era una de las Faunus más lindas que conozco.

-¿E-e-en serio piensas eso de mí?

-Claro, es decir, ¿a qué chico no le atraería una chica como tú?

Velvet se sonrojó un poco ante el cumplido de Jaune.

-Por cierto, Velvet, ¿puedo… tocarlas?

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué di-di-di-di-dices, Jaune?!

-Quiero tocarlas… se ven tan suaves…

Velvet no se había dado cuenta, pero algunos botones de su blusa estaban sin abrochar y daba vista a su bracier. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso intentó cubrirse con sus manos.

-No-no-no puedes… No puedes simplemente decirle eso a una chica, Jaune, debes de pensar en sus sentimientos… No es algo que le debas decir a una chica normal… aparte-

-Vamos, solo estamos los dos, prometo no decirle a nadie.

-Pe-pe-pe-pero… aún no estoy preparada emocionalmente…

-Prometo no ser tan brusco.

-Solo… sé gentil, ¿está bien?

Jaune se acercó poco a poco más a Velvet, lo cual hizo que su respiración se haga más pesada. Velvet podía sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabía qué pensar. Hasta que sintió un par de manos que acariciaban sus orejas de conejo.

-¿Eh?

-Wow, realmente son más suaves de lo que pensé. Tengo que admitir que la primera vez que te vi, pensé que hacías algún tipo de cosplay – dijo Jaune mientras acariciaba tiernamente sus orejas.

-Eres un tonto.

-¿Ahora qué hice?

-¡¿QUÉ LE HACES A VELVET?! – dijeron dos veces al unísono.

Jaune volteó para ver a Coco y a Fox que se encontraban en la puerta de la azotea viendo la situación y malinterpretándola. Coco fue corriendo para abrazar a Velvet mientras que Fox se ponía en modo de defensa para evitar cualquier contacto con Jaune y Velvet.

-¿Jaune te hizo algo malo? ¿Te pidió que hicieras cosas extrañas?

-No, Coco, solo me las tocó.

-¡MALDITO ARC! – gritaron Coco y Fox mientras le pegaban a Jaune indiscriminadamente. Mientras que Velvet se quedó parada y a los segundos pudo reaccionar.

-¡Me refiero a mis orejas! ¡Él solo quería tocar mis orejas! – Coco y Fox se detuvieron.

-¿Es eso cierto, Arc? – preguntó Fox mientras lo levantaba del cuello bruscamente.

-Lo juro, nunca le haría daño.

-Ya déjalo, Fox. El chico no hizo nada malo, dice la verdad.

-Te salvaste de esta, Arc. Si te encuentro otra vez en esa situación – sacó sus hojas de espada – te las verás conmigo.

-Casi nunca concuerdo con los métodos de Fox, pero… sé que eres un hombre y todo eso, pero esa no es razón alguna para aprovecharse de Velvet, Arc.

-¡Él no me hizo nada malo!

Coco y Fox suspiraron y sonrieron a su querida amiga. Luego los tres se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto mientras que Jaune era dejado solo.

-Esperen, me olvidé de algo.

Velvet regresó corriendo donde se encontraba Jaune.

-Bu-buenas noches, Jaune. Que descanses.

-Tú también.

Coco se empiñ+o y besó a Jaune en la mejilla, acto que hizo que Jaune se sonrojara tanto como Velvet, la cual volvió corriendo donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Coco que intentaba frenar a Fox.

-¡Déjame ir, Coco! ¡Lo haré parecer un accidente, lo juro!

-Nada de eso. Nos vamos todos a dormir.

Y así se fueron los integrantes del equipo CFVY, dejando a Jaune solo en la azotea. Solo se quedó un momento más ahí para poder contemplar las estrellas y luego de eso, volvió a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, se percató de dos cosas. La puerta de su cuarto estaba con llave y él había olvidado su llave. Al parecer le quedaba solo dos opciones, intentar entrar a su cuarto por la ventana o quedarse dormido afuera. Eso fue lo que pensó hasta que notó una tenue luz que salía por debajo de la puerta del frente. Jaune suavemente golpeó la puerta para ver si alguien salía. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Blake con un libro en la mano.

-Ja-Jaune, ¿no es un poco tarde para visitarnos?

-Sobre eso… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-¡¿EH?!

**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí nomás. Sé que ya se imaginan de qué tratará el próximo capítulo, así que no me preocupo por tenerlos intrigados. Como siempre, un review de ustedes por más corto que sea significa mucho para mí. Cualquier comentario, queja, crítica, ayuda (abstenerse los insultos por favor) es bienvenido. Sobre FF7, creo que voy bien, acabo de rescatar a Aeris, ¿alguna ayuda? Hasta la próxima, bye bi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hola a toda esa gente que se da un tiempo para leer las cosas que pasan en mi cabeza mientras duermo o juego. Bueno, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Veamos qué cosas le sucederán a Jaune, ¿sobrevivirá?**

**Capítulo 4 **

Luego de pasar al cuarto de RWBY y explicarle todo lo sucedido a Blake, esta accedió a dejarlo dormir en su cuarto, pero debido a que no había un lugar para él solo y ya que Zwei empezaría a ladrar si salía del baño y veía a Jaune, no tuvo más opción que dejar que Jaune duerma con ella. Hecho al cual no pareció oponerse, todo lo contrario, pareció alegrarle la noche.

-¿Qué es eso qué lees? ¿Es alguna novela?

Blake sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ya que sabía que su libro _NINJAS OF LOVE _no era algo que alguien debería leer en presencia de otros. Se había olvidado por completo de ocultarlo y ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias.

-Ah… ese libro… verás… se trata sobre… es para chicas. – fue la única respuesta que se le pudo venir a la mente sin sonar sospechosa.

-Y eso que parece ser un buen libro… tal vez debería recomendárselo a Pyrrah, después de todo a ella le gusta leer también.

-No creo que ella lo quiera leer, es un poco… difícil de entender… es la tercera vez que lo leo y aún hay partes que no entiendo.

-Ah, entonces supongo que deberé buscar otro libro para ella.

-Y… ¿por qué tanto interés por los libros?

-Ah, eso… es un larga historia… aparte ya me gustaría descansar, así que… ¿dormimos?

Blake asintió. Las camas en Beacon eran lo suficientemente grandes para poder albergar a dos personas sin ningún problema. Así que Jaune se acostó con Blake, Jaune miraba a un extremo de la cama, viendo el resto del cuarto. Mientras que Blake, quien supuestamente debería ver al otro extremo de la cama, estaba viendo fijamente las espalda de Jaune mientras la analizaba cuidadosamente.

Las luces estaban apagadas y a Jaune a duras penas podía ver algo. Blake podía ver todo con el lujo de detalles. Ya que ninguna de sus compañeras estaba despierta, tenía que poner su plan en marcha. Sabía que todas tenían sueño pesado y eso era una gran ventaja para ella.

Se acercó poco a poco a Jaune hasta poder ser capaz de tocar su espalda. Jaune reaccionó sobresaltándose un poco, pero rápidamente concluyó que era de esas personas que se mueven mientras duermen, así que no se quejó ni nada. Blake vio que no se quejó ni nada, así que decidió pasar al siguiente paso de su plan. Lentamente posó un brazo y una pierna por encima de Jaune haciendo que la respiración de este se acelerara al igual que el ritmo de su corazón.

-B-Blake… ¿estás despierta?

Al no oír una respuesta de parte de ella supuso que estaba dormida completamente. No le dio importancia. Pero cuando intentaba quitarse su brazo de encima rozó el moño que Blake tenía en la cabeza. "Tal vez se olvidó de quitárselo para dormir." Pensó Jaune. Y así le quitó el moño que tenía en la cabeza. Blake sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, en ningún momento le había mencionado a Jaune lo de ser un Faunus y ahora lo iba a descubrir, pero si seguía dormida tal vez él guardaría el secreto. Después de todo no es necesario que todos se enteren que ella es un Faunus.

Luego de quitarle el moño Jaune acarició su cabeza y se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar dos orejas que parecían de un gato. Al sentir un pequeño roce, Blake no pudo evitar moverse y gemir un poco, ella era muy sensible en sus orejas. Jaune rápidamente quitó sus manos de sus orejas, sabía que si la despertaba iba a ser un gran problema.

Blake se sintió un poco apenada al sentir que Jaune había retirado sus manos de sus orejas. La sensación que le habría brindado había sido algo adictivo para ella. Jamás le habían tocado las orejas así y no quería que esa sensación se fuera tan rápidamente. Así que, como si estuviera dormida, trató de hacer como si se sintiera incómodo y quisiera seguir siendo tocada en las orejas. Jaune se dio cuenta de esto y siguió tocando sus orejas.

Al hacer esto, era como si una ola de placer invadiera el cuerpo de Blake, sabía que no podía moverse mucho ya que descubriría que no estaba dormida y no quería que eso se acabara. A los pocos momentos se dio cuenta que Jaune había dejado de masajear sus orejas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como Jaune empezaba a morder suavemente sus orejas. Eso hizo que gimiera en voz alta sin importarle que le oyeran hasta sus dormidas compañeras.

Jaune rápidamente dejó de morderla y se acomodó lo más rápido que pudo mientras que el resto de RWBY empezaba a despertar de su placentero sueño debido a los gritos de Blake, solo para encontrarse con dos bultos en la cama de Blake.

-¡¿Qué rayos, Blake?! ¡¿Quién está contigo?! – gritaron las tres al unísono.

Jaune no dijo nada, pero sabía solo una cosa… estaba en serios problemas. Ruby saltó de su cama y quitó las sábanas de golpe. Dejando a Jaune y a Blake al descubierto.

-¡Jaune!

-Ho-hola chicas… es una larga historia.

Ninguna dijo nada, simplemente bajaron la cabeza de tal manera que no se podían ver sus ojos. Yang se acrcó a Jaune y lo cogió de su capucha para sacarlo de su cuarto cual si fuera una mascota que se ha portado mal y golpeó la puerta de JNPR tan fuerte que casi la tumba en el proceso. A los pocos segundos sale Nora con su pijama rascándose los ojos preguntándose quién podría ser. Abrió la puerta y solo vio un par de bultos, intentó abrir los ojos un poco más y poco a poco la imagen se hacía más visible.

-Yang… Weiss… Ruby… Jaune… ¡¿Jaune?! – volteó rápidamente hacia su cuarto para buscar a su líder y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama.

-Hazte cargo de él, Nora. – dijo Ruby mientras que Yang dejaba ir a Jaune quien ingresó a su cuarto y se echó en su cama para poder descansar correctamente.

-Luego te explicamos lo que sucedió, por ahora nosotras nos haremos cargo de otros asuntos. – dijo Weiss mientras que Blake intentaba esconderse detrás de su puerta.

El equipo RWBY volvió a su cuarto y se pudo escuchar como caían algunas cosas y uno que otro grito. Nora aún seguía media dormida así que no entendió nada de lo que le dijeron las demás. Simplemente volvió a su cuarto para volver a sus placenteros sueños, no sin antes hacerle una pequeña broma a Ren. Escondió todos sus trajes debajo de su colchón y con eso se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que se hizo oír fue un comunicado por parte del director Ozpin.

-Alumnos de Beacon, debido a ciertos asuntos de nuestra jurisdicción, la gran mayoría de los profesores estarán fuera todo el día, debido a esto tendrán el día libre, pero no se relajen mucho. Recuerden que mañana todos tendrán un examen por parte de su profesor para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido de hoy, estudien.

Al oír todos el comunicado, decidieron descansar un par de horas más, todos menos dos personas que se despertaron temprano para su entrenamiento. Pyrrah y Jaune estaban entrenando como si fuera cualquier otro día, sabían que su próxima clase sería con la profesora Glynda y esta vez Jaune quería resaltar en la práctica de lucha.

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy… estás más que listo para mañana… - dijo Pyrrah tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de terminar el entrenamiento.

-Gracias… espero poder obtener… una buena calificación…

-No te preocupes… lo harás bien…

-¿Tú crees?... Eso espero… necesito demostrar que puedo ser mejor que antes…

-Si lo haces tal como has estado entrenando lo harás de maravilla… ¿regresamos?

-Vámonos…

Ambos partieron hacia su cuarto y Pyrrah fue la primera que se metió a la ducha, Jaune esperó afuera. Para ese entonces, Ren y Nora ya habían despertado.

-Buenos días, chicos. ¿Descansaron?

-Sí… algo así… por cierto, Jaune… ¿has visto mi ropa? No la puedo encontrar.

-Jiji… tal vez desapareció, deberías ver dónde dejas tu ropa, Ren.

-Nora… sobre lo de ayer…

-¿Ayer? ¿De qué hablas, Jauney? Ayer ni siquirea te despertaste en un buen rato. Se puede decir que todo el día te lo pasaste durmiendo.

-Olvídalo, Nora. Por cierto, Ren, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Te lo diré luego… es peligroso que los demás escuchen.

-Ah, bueno.

Justo en esos momentos salía Pyrrah de la ducha ya cambiada y Jaune se dispuso a entrar en la ducha mientras que las chicas se ponían a conversar. Ren seguía desesperado buscando su ropa.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto RWBY, Blake era castigada por dormir con Jaune mientras las demás estaban profundamente dormidas.

-¡Rayos, Blake! ¡Dinos que hiciste con Jaune! – gritó Weiss ya harta de preguntarle lo mismo tantas veces.

-Si ya lo saben por qué preguntan… o acaso quieren que lo diga en frente de todas ustedes.

-Tú lo quisiste. Yang. Ruby. Comiencen.

Yang y Ruby empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a Blake por todas partes. Le hicieron cosquillas a tal punto que Blake estaba a punto de llorar de tanto reír. Yang y Ruby no pararían hasta, si es posible, dejarla inconsciente. Blake era una persona demasiado dura, no diría ni una sola palabra solo para mantener a las chicas celosas. Al cabo de unos minutos de seguir riendo sin parar, Weiss decidió que ya era demasiado, incluso para ella.

-Ya pueden parar… creo que ya aprendió la lección…

Yang y Rubby dejaron de hacerle cosquillas a Blake que poco a poco iba recuperando el aliento luego de que casi se desmayara por falta de este. Yang, Ruby y Blake decidieron volver a dormir, aún era muy temprano para ponerse a hacer las cosas. Weiss por lo contrario, decidió alistarse para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, quería estar preparada para cualquier situación.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se dio una gran sorpresa al ver a Jaune y a Ren estudiando. Bueno, solo Ren estaba estudiando, Jaune estaba leyendo un cómic de X-Ray & Vav como de costumbre. Weiss dejó salir un suspiro y se acercó hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿estudiando?

Ren solo levantó la mirada y asintió, mientras que Jaune no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Weiss. Ren vio lo que iba a ocurrir y se levantó para retirarse de la biblioteca con un libro en mano.

-Ren, ¿a dónde –? Hola, Weiss.

-Hola, Jaune. Tal parece que lograste descansar bien.

-Ah, sobre eso… no es lo que parece… verás, Blake y yo-

-No hay necesidad de recordarme eso ahora.

-…

-En fin, solo quería darte esto – Weiss le entregó una carta a Jaune - ¿sí sabes qué día es hoy, no?

-¿Eh?

Jaune abrió la carta y vio un gran corazón en el cual estaba escrito "SÉ MI SAN VALENTÍN". Inmediatamente Jaune se levantó de la mesa y fue corriendo a su cuarto. Se había olvidado por completo que hoy era San Valentin. Había reservado una mesa en el restaurante donde trabajaba Coco y Velvet. Llegó a su cuarto y vio a Nora y Pyrrah conversando.

-¡Pyrrah! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

-Claro, Jaune, dime de qué-

Jaune rápidamente tomó la mano de Pyrrah y la sacó de su cuarto solo para llevarla corriendo hacia uno de los trasbordadores hacia la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos, Jaune?

-Es… sorpresa… - dijo tratando de aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

-Okay, esperaré ansionsa.

Llegaron a la ciudad en cuestión de minutos y fueron al restaurante esperado. Al llegar, una de las meseras las llevó hasta una mesa un tanto decorada con corazones y una tenue luz que la iluminaba.

-¿Qué es esto, Jaune?

-Es… es San Valentín, ¿no? Quería darte una sorpresa.

-G-gracias, Jaune, pero…

-No hay de qué preocuparse, yo pagaré por todo así que-

-No, Jaune… no es eso…

-¿Entonces…?

-Yo… ¡no puedo!

Pyrrah se fue del restaurante dejando a Jaune solo y perplejo. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Simplemente todo fue tan rápido, sintió que su cuerpo pesaba y que los ojos le pesaban. Llegó divisar a Velvet y a Coco antes de que todo se volviera negro para él.

**N/A: Solo quiero decir que en serio me siento mal por hacerle esto a Jaune, pero explicaré lo que sucedió en los próximos episodios. Hasta a próxima.**


End file.
